


Do What You Can

by DoctorProf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorProf/pseuds/DoctorProf
Summary: The pressures and turmoil of war iay heavy on Cyril's shoulders. Lysithea is there to help make things a little lighter.
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 8





	Do What You Can

It was yet another typical day at the war ravaged Garreg Mach Monastery. Leonie had just shot a rabbit dead, Caspar was getting a new set of bruises healed by Linhardt, and Manuela could be heard bickering with Hanneman over one thing or another in the distance. Really not so different from their school days.

Lysithea had just finished some advanced training with the Professor. Despite being supposedly blessed by the goddess, the Professor was having a surprising amount of trouble learning abraxas. Lysithea couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride at the fact that she had mastered it months prior and thus had an advantage on the unstoppable Professor Byleth Eisner. After deflecting the fifty-something attempt at abraxas, Lysithea could feel the Professor's power beginning to wane and decided to call it a day.

"That sounds good" said Byleth between gasps. "You're a wonderful teacher, Lysithea. I can see why Cyril has been making such great strides with his reading"

_Cyril_

Lysithea felt a lot of pride when she thought of her dark haired student turned boyfriend. But more than that, she felt affection. She and Cyril had been _together_ together for a few moons now, though they'd told no one, not even the Professor, about it. She couldn't stand the thought of her allies or, goddess forbid, Claude himself finding out and treating her like even more of a child.

One late night study session between the two had escalated into the two of them making out like a pair of hormonal teenagers. Lysithea's heart still fluttered whenever he'd steal a peck on her cheek when nobody was looking or when she'd successfully persuade him to step away from his training for a different kind of practice with her behind a bush.

Speaking of the man in question, she hadn't seen him all day. With Cyril, she'd always see him at least once during the day unless he was-

"-sithea. Lysithea". She snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality "y-yes Professor?". She did her best to hide the blush in her cheeks from the mildly unnerving gaze of the Professor. Lysithea squirmed under their appraising gaze for a moment more before they finally spoke in their signature monotone.

"I was just saying I'd love it if you two were to join me for dinner" their eyes were still looking through her but Lysithea had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Um. Sure, whatever. But have you seen Cyril around? I haven't seen him all day"

"Ah. I saw him heading to the greenhouse just before we started" 

"Kay thanks Professor" and she made for the door of the training grounds. Just before she reached the door however, she heard some shuffling behind her.

"Oh one other thing. By any chance did you lose th-"

"No Professor, I did not lose a bunch of arrowheads. In fact, nothing else in your 15 different pockets is mine either. I checked before I left my dorm this morning". That wasn't exactly true but she didn't have the time or the energy to wait for Byleth to pull increasingly more ridiculous and outlandish items out of that coat of theirs until one of hers showed up. 

"Ah. Well" said the Professor as they slowly and awkwardly put the arrowheads away. "I hope you find Cyril, I'll be waiting". With that, Lysithea walked right out the twin doors, disregarding the slight look of disappointment on her teachers face.

\--

Pushing open the doors of the greenhouse, Lysithea was greeted by a small yelp courtesy of Bernadetta. She was sitting on a stool drawing some plant Lysithea couldn't be bothered to recall the name of, all wide eyed and clearly contemplating screaming. Lysithea knew better than to initiate conversation with that one when startled and simply strode past her, ignoring her comment about a "dark enchantress" under her breath.

A brief sweep around the greenhouse revealed a green and brown mass in one corner furiously scrubbing away at something on the floor. As she grew closer, Lysithea could see he had removed most of his armor and was simply wearing his usual pants and a shirt sleeve shirt that was clearly too small for him. She could also tell she was right to be worried. Clearly Cyril was stressed.

Now usually, Lysithea loved watching Cyril work like this. The sweat glistening off of his strong biceps and the brief glances she got at his chiseled stomach every time his shirt rode up almost made her salivate as if she were looking at a plate of sweets.

This was not a usual time. His arm was sluggish as he scrubbed the stone, his breathing labored, and, knowing Cyril, he likely hadn't eaten all day. 

"Cyril?" She said, worry evident in her voice.

Startled out of his thoughts, he jerked his head up and revealed his tired, bloodshot eyes. "Oh hey Sithy. Can't hang out now I gotta finish washing these floors then the dishes will need doing plus I haven't even-"

"Cyril."

"...yeah?"

"Get up. You're coming to my room."

"...yeah."

He knew better than to try and convince her he was fine when she used that voice. The Professor could eat with someone else tonight. Only someone really close to Cyril could get him to open up when he worked himself half to death like this.

As he stood and they began to make their way out of the greenhouse, Lysithea noticed his furrowed brow out of the corner of her eye. She reached out and took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him and the tension in his body seemed to dissipate a little when he smiled back. 

\--

After Lysithea forced Cyril to eat a sandwich (because he can be a damn fool when he wants to be) and to take a bath (because sweat is very much a look-don't-touch situation for her) she snuggled herself close to him in her bed. She listened to his heartbeat through his thin nightshirt and enjoyed the gentle sensation of his breath against her forehead. He still smelled like outside and the gardens but it was far from an unpleasant smell. It was Cyril. They stayed like that for some time, holding each other, enjoying the comfortable silence. That is, before Lysithea decided it was time to get down to business. 

"So what's been bothering you?"

She felt and heard his exasperated sigh. "C'mon Sithy this can't wait till tomorrow?"

Sitting up to look down on him, Lysithea used her most authoritative voice. "No. No it can't". She felt a pang of guilt when she saw the pain in his cute little face but pressed on. "You can't keep shutting me out like this, Cyril. I want to be there for you, I _am _here for you but you won't let me be". Placing a hand on his chest, she forced him to meet her gaze. "This isn't a job you have to work alone".__

__With another sigh, Cyril urged her to lie down next to her. "I'm just- I don't wanna be alone again. With Lady Rhea still missing and Shamir and Seteth heading out with the Professor this weekend and Ashe in the infirmary and-"._ _

__"-me?"_ _

__"...uh-huh"_ _

__Cyril went into this relationship knowing about Lysithea's crests and while he knew he wouldn't have forever with her, that didn't stop him from being with her all the same. Despite this enthusiasm, Lysithea's heart ached thinking about the end, her end, and how that'd leave Cyril all alone. Except he wouldn't really be alone would he?_ _

__"Cyril. You'll be fine. You worry because you have a connection to all those people. Those connections won't just disappear if something were to happen to them."_ _

__"But that doesn't mean I'll be perfectly ok if something _does_ happen to them. What'm I sposed to do then"_ _

__"You do what you can to stop it and trust in their abilities. Just like how I'm trusting in Hanneman and Linhardt and Annette to remove one of my crests. There's nothing more you can do during war". Lysithea could still see the pain in his eyes and could still feel the tension in his body. She felt helpless to help the man she loved through these horrible times._ _

__Wait. Loved?_ _

__Yea. She loves him. She'd do everything in her power to make sure he saw the new dawn at the end of all this, even if it was without her. And right now, she wanted to make sure he felt all that love._ _

__Without warning, Lysithea captured his lips in a kiss. Then another. Then another. Each kiss deeper than the last. When air became a necessity, he pulled away wide eyed and red faced. "Woah, Sithy! What brought that on?"_ _

__She buried her face in his neck, nibbling softly at the tender flesh there. "I just want to help you feel better, ok?". He grunted in pleasure before rasping out his own "ok" in response._ _

__Cyril used his hand to tilt Lysithea's chin up and claimed her now moist lips again. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, pressing her against his body. He yearned to feel her chest against his, and for her hip to brush against the tightness steadily growing in his pants. He smiled at the small yelp that escaped her lips from the sudden movement. "Can't treat you like a frail little kid right?"_ _

__He moved one hand lower and groped her rear while he ran his other through her silky white hair. Lysithea never tired of feeling Cyril's body against hers like this, and used the opportunity to feel up his chest and abs, relishing in the firm muscle beneath his shirt. She pulled away for a split second to change their position so that she could lay atop him and gain the full usage of both her arms._ _

__Allowing herself one final feel at his chest, Lysithea swallowed the moan that escaped his lips as she grazed over a nipple. She slowly worked her fay downwards until she reached the tent in his pants. Cyril's breath hitched and he opened his eyes to look at her in surprise. They had certainly felt and grinded against each other before, but never anything below the belt. This was entirely new territory for the both of them._ _

__"Uh- hey Sithy you really don't have to if you don't wanna."_ _

__"I want to." She said matter-of-factly. "If you'll let me I'd be happy to help you out". After one more kiss Cyril worked up the courage to respond with a quiet "please". Lysithea pulled his shirt up so she could pepper his skin with kisses as she worked her way down. Every shiver, every moan, every gasp as she touched his skin only boosted her confidence. This is what she wanted to do. To help make him feel better, even if it was to be a temporary distraction._ _

__Finally getting down to his trousers, her gaze met his for one final moment before she pulled his trousers down and his dick promptly smacked her in the face._ _

__"Shit I shoulda warned ya! I'm….sorry?" He looked down in confusion as Lysithea tried and failed to hide her laughter. "It's really ok Cyril. Honestly I'm kind of flattered". Even though she assured him it was fine, the blush on his face only deepened. Throwing his head back onto the pillow and placing his forearm over his eyes he groaned out "I think I'll go through the rest without lookin at ya if that's ok". He was so cute when he got embarrassed._ _

__Turning her attention back to the task at hand Lysithea was surprised. It was bigger than she was expecting. Hairy at the bottom and every so slightly red at the tip. She could clearly see the sheen of precum around his foreskin. "I've never done this before so tell me if I'm doing wrong ok?". She nervously started working his shaft. She suddenly became very self conscious of how dry her hands were and, seeking a little lubrication, decided she may as well go all in. She licked a single stroke from bottom to tip that granted her a surprisingly loud moan from Cyril. "So fuckin good Sithy"._ _

__Thoroughly encouraged, she continued to jerk him off for a while longer. Eventually her mind wandered to the odd but not completely unpleasant taste of her lovers cock on her tongue. Completely without warning, Lysithea placed the tip in her mouth, licking at Cyril's slit. He cried out in pleasure and it took everything in him not to buck his hips upwards into her mouth. As Lysithea clumsily tried to get the hang of her new task, Cyril let out increasingly frequent moans._ _

__Luckily for him, Lysithea was a fast learner. Relaxing her throat she found a steady rhythm and was even able to take all of him, taking note of the unfamiliar sensation of his pubic hair against her nose. She used one hand to fondle his balls, and used another to rub soothing circles on his stomach "Ah- Sithy I'm close fuck". With that in mind, Lysithea drew herself back up to Cyril's tip. She had been thinking about doing this for a while, and decided there was no better time than now._ _

__Worming her tongue under his foreskin, Lysithea licked the underside of his tip. Almost immediately Cyril cried out in pleasure and she felt his dick twist as he exploded in her mouth. Pulling off quickly, most of his seed ended up on his stomach with some dribbling down her chin. As Cyril waited to regain the fulk usage of his body, Lysithea took up the task of cleaning the both of them up._ _

__Once finished she returned to bed and kayed her head on his chest. "Geez" he gasped "that was really somethin Sithy. You're amazing". She smiled "I am pretty great huh?". Before sleep coukd take the both of them, Lysithea could feel Cyril's chest rise as he took a sharp inhale. "Wh- hey you didn't get to. Yknow. Finish. I can help you out if you wanna"._ _

__"No. Not tonight. I just want you to relax and sleep ok?"_ _

__"That's real nice of ya Sithy. I'll make it up to ya somehow"_ _

__"Oh you _definitely_ will tomorrow"._ _

__Lysithea relished in the small huff of laughter that escaped from him. She knew the problems weighing on him couldn't be resolved with her words alone. But that was ok. Along as she was with him she could share in his pain and his joy._ _

__"Hey Cyril?"_ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"I love you"_ _

__"Love you too, Sithy"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote smut before. Never wrote something so emotional before. Let me know what you think. Comments, suggestions, and criticism are always welcome.


End file.
